Unnamed Romulan military personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 23rd century. 2266 Praetor The Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire in 2266 sponsored a bold and dangerous mission of the military to attack the United Federation of Planets. The Praetor ordered his flagship, a under the command of a veteran officer, to cross the Neutral Zone and attack a series of Federation outposts. Some members of the crew of the Bird-of-Prey had connections with the Praetor; one in particular was Decius, who sent the Praetor a message regarding the "glorious mission" after Earth Outpost Stations 2, 3, 4, and 8 had been destroyed. In actuality, by sending this message and breaking radio silence, Decius had inadvertently given away the Bird-of-Prey's position to the and the Praetor's "finest flagship" was eventually hunted down and destroyed. ( ) Centurion The Romulan centurion served aboard the Praetor's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was a close friend of his commander (see entry below), and served with him in many campaigns. He believed in the right of the Romulan Empire to expand by use of any means necessary, including war. He was of the old ways, where you did not question the Praetor, but gave obedience. These beliefs were not entirely held by his commander. He was killed in battle with the , he had pushed his commander to safety and was mortally injured by some falling debris in the control room. After he succumbed shortly thereafter, his body, and some of the ship's debris, was later jettisoned in an attempt to deceive the Enterprise into believing the ship was destroyed. ( ) Commander (2266) Around stardate 1709, a Romulan commander piloted a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. A veteran of countless military campaigns, he was an atypical Romulan commander who questioned the ethics of his mission and was wary of war. He believed that enough lives had been sacrificed for the Romulan quest for conquest. He and James T. Kirk would engage in a deadly game of cat and mouse. At first he tried to return to Romulus to deliver the information on the new weapon, but did turn and fight when the Enterprise intercepted him. When his ship was disabled by the USS Enterprise he destroyed it, rather than be captured. He told Kirk that he admired him and that they were alike, and could have been friends in another reality. ( ) .|In William Shatner's novel The Return, the commander's House, one of the oldest and most esteemed on Romulus, fell into disgrace after this failure, and it was his granddaughter who was responsible for Kirk's resurrection with the intention to kill him and restore the family's standing. In the Myriad Universes short novel A Less Perfect Union (set in an alternate timeline in which Terra Prime's attack on Starfleet succeeded, Earth went into isolation, and the Federation was never formed), the commander impersonated Sarek in order to disrupt a 2264 diplomatic conference – as he looked so much like Sarek, no disguise was necessary to pull it off, and he openly wonders if the two shared common ancestry from before the Vulcan-Romulan split.| The comic "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1" depicts a character named L'Nar in the alternate reality, who may or may not be the same character.}} Crewman 1 This Romulan crewman was a member of a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the confrontation with , he was lost with his ship. ( ) Crewman 2 This Romulan crewman was a member of a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the confrontation with , he was lost with his ship. ( ) Scope operator The Romulan scope operator served aboard the Praetor's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was responsible for the operation of the vessel, as well as making sensor observations. The Scope Operator was killed when his Commander destroyed the ship following its defeat by the USS Enterprise. ( ) 2268 Commander (2268) In 2268, a female Romulan commander led a three-ship squadron that captured the USS Enterprise after it illegally entered Romulan space. An ambitious officer, she felt that the achievement of her lifetime would be to bring the Enterprise back to Romulus intact. She saw that it would broaden the scope of her powers greatly. She had a romantic interest in Spock. She invited him to dinner and went so far as to tell him that, unlike Vulcan women, Romulan females were passionate. She wanted Spock to serve at her side and take the Enterprise to Romulus. Spock reacted favorably to her advances. After she believed Kirk had been killed, she expected Spock to agree to her wishes. In reality, Kirk and Spock were working under Federation orders to steal the cloaking device. Kirk was successful. The Commander ordered that Spock be executed, but she had herself beamed aboard the Enterprise with him. On the bridge, she ordered her flagship to destroy the Enterprise, but this failed, and she was turned over to Starfleet along with the cloaking device. Her fate following this is unknown. ( ) The novel The Fate of the Phoenix calls her as "Di'on Charvon" while Killing Time names her as "Praetor Thea".|According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Naren Shankar suggested bringing back the Commander in but Linville was unavailable, and thus the character of Toreth was created instead.}} Doctor This Romulan doctor served aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal run into Romulan space in 2268. After Spock performed the Vulcan death grip on James T. Kirk, this Romulan doctor certified that he was in fact dead. When Christine Chapel later pointed this out to Leonard McCoy, McCoy revealed that Spock had actually given Kirk a nerve pinch to simulate death, fooling the Romulans and allowing for his infiltration of the Romulan ship. ( ) Guards These Romulan guards escorted Spock and James T. Kirk to their commander's quarters following the capture of the in 2268. Following their meeting, they escorted Kirk to the security room, and returned to the commander's quarters to stand guard. When Spock and the commander left her quarters, to go to the security room, they tagged along. En route, the commander invited Spock to dinner. When he inquired if the guards were also invited to dinner, she dismissed them. They later returned to the commander's quarters with Sub-Commander Tal, after Tal intercepted an alien communication from within the ship. When it dawned on the commander that the cloaking device may have been compromised, they escorted Spock along with Tal and the commander to engineering. ( ) .|Guard #2 was given the name D'vano on a card from the Star Trek: Collectible Card Game.}} Guard This Romulan guard served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal run into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for guarding the engineering section that contained the improved Romulan cloaking device. He encountered an unauthorized centurion in his section. Upon questioning the unauthorized officer's credentials, the guard was knocked out and the intruder was able to gain access to the secured area. ( ) Guard The unnamed Romulan stood guard at the security room aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal entry into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for operating the controls that granted access to the security room, including the time that Kirk was incarcerated to the security room. Following the arrival of Leonard McCoy, who was treating the injured Captain Kirk, he called the commander down to the holding area to talk with the doctor. ( ) Helmsman This unnamed Romulan served as the helmsman on board the Romulan flagship in 2268. After the Enterprise escaped with the flagship's cloaking device, the helmsman was ordered by Sub-Commander Tal to pursue at flank speed. ( ) Officers These two Romulan officers, one being a centurion, served aboard the Romulan flagship that captured the Enterprise. When Sub-Commander Tal requested that Kirk and Spock transport over to their vessel to discuss the situation, Kirk, who felt no need to walk right into Romulan hands, was offered to have the two exchange hostages simultaneously beamed over while they were aboard the Romulan ship. Once materialized the two officers drew their disruptors, much to Montgomery Scott's disgust, but were promptly taken to the brig. When Kirk returned to the ship and inquired if these two officers were aboard so as to acquire one of their uniforms. ( ) Soldier The Romulan soldier served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal entry into Romulan space in 2268. He was standing guard in the ship's corridor when he encountered a centurion who claimed to have just transported aboard, having just escaped from the Enterprise. He then directed the centurion to Sub-Commander Tal was in control central. ( ) Technical officer The Romulan technical officer served as an technical officer aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal trip into Romulan space in 2268. He discovered an unauthorized centurion in the ship's engineering section near the ship's cloaking device. Told that there was an intruder on board, the disbelieving technical officer attempted to arrest the centurion in question. The centurion attacked the technical officer and successfully knocked him out cold. ( ) Technician The Romulan technician served in the control central at the sensor station aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal into Romulan space in 2268. ( ) Weapons officer This unnamed Romulan served as the weapons officer on board the Romulan flagship in 2268. After the Enterprise escaped with the flagship's cloaking device, Sub-Commander Tal ordered the weapons officer to bring main batteries to bear on the Enterprise. As the ship approached the Enterprise, Tal ordered the weapons officer to stand by to fire main batteries as soon as their ship was within optimum range. Once they were within range, he was ordered to open fire, just as the Enterprise began to cloak. ( ) 2269 Commander (2269) The unnamed Romulan commander commanded one of the two battle cruisers that caught the trespassing in the Neutral Zone in 2269. Despite Captain Kirk's attempt to explain the ship's unintentional presence in the Zone, the Romulan commander, who refused to hear Kirk's words, was adamant on enforcing the Neutral Zone treaty. With that said, and ordered Kirk to surrender the Enterprise, thereafter, the crew would be dropped off at the nearest outpost guarding the Zone. While giving Kirk five minutes to inform the crew of the ship's surrender, Kirk realized that the Romulans were waiting for the Enterprise, confronted him with regards to the Vendorian spy they employed. The Romulan commander disavowed all knowledge of such a ploy, and gave Kirk one last chance to surrender, or risk being destroyed. Shortly thereafter, the commander's ship opened fire on the Enterprise. The Enterprise retaliated, disabling the propulsion systems of the Commander's ship, and disabling the power supply of the second vessel. Fearing that the Enterprise had captured their spy the Romulan commander ordered his ships to retreat and allowing the Enterprise to leave the Zone uncontested. ( ) (as published in Star Trek Log 2) gives this character the name Larus.}} 2270 Commander (2270) This Romulan commander was the commander of the small task force of Romulan battle cruisers that ambushed the USS Enterprise near the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2270. ( ) Crewman (2270) This Romulan crewman served on a ship that was part of the small task force of Romulan battle cruisers that ambushed the USS Enterprise near the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2270. He noted to his commander, following the encounter with an inflatable starship decoy of the Enterprise, that there was no radio response from the large ship. Then, as they pursued the "real" Enterprise through an energy field, he noted to the commander that the ship's instruments were useless in this field and that they had lost contact with the Enterprise. ( ) 2293 Delegates These Romulan delegates were present at the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. ( ) File:Romulan Delegate 1.jpg|''Played by Richard Sarstedt'' File:Romulan Delegate2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan Delegate3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan Delegate4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan delegate 5.jpg|''Played by Mark Gonzalez'' File:Romulan delegate 6.jpg|''Played by Beau Lotterman'' fr:Romuliens inconnus (23ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Romulans (23e eeuw) Unnamed Romulans (23rd century) Unnamed Romulans (23rd century)